


Well, Alrighty Then

by Rjslpets



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Deliberate misunderstanding, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Well - Freeform, Why aren't the infinity stones a tag?, sort of spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-19 13:57:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rjslpets/pseuds/Rjslpets
Summary: I just had this vision of the stones as semi-sentient beings with a sense of humor and well, just read it





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation

The stones were as old as the universe, crafted by those who were advanced when this universe spun into existence. Their makers had long gone on, maybe in actuality, but certainly in terms of interest, and left the stones to whatever fate awaited them. The stones became, well, bored. Power, which had always been bad-tempered, attracted a passing intelligent being and wandered off to cause havoc, lending itself to wherever and whatever it thought could make the biggest boom.

Time, who was more contemplative, waited for a spark of power and then followed that through the universe. It passed from being to being, seeing the interest of existence through these temporary eyes, but never staying long. Until, it reached a little blue planet and met a person named Agamotto. The time stone liked the planet and the sorcerers and the little home that Agamotto made for it, and settled in. Occasionally, it played little tricks on the humans around it and, after a while, it was mostly left alone until a brilliant, mortal mind appeared. And the time stone gleefully went off on an adventure.

Reality could not connect with the majority of what was around it. Its very nature altered everything it touched. Even the oldest and most powerful were confused and maddened by its use. In return, it became coldly amused by how quickly it could cause destruction. It moved across the universe, sowing madness in its path until the Dark Elves had contained it, then the Asgardians restrained it in that immovable crystal. It had sulked all that time, furious at being controlled and balked. Finally, it had escaped into the human but, once again, it was stymied and reduced. It didn’t have a great opinion of the universe.

Mind of course loved anything shiny. By which it meant the brilliance and flash of intelligence. It had roamed until that _stupid _Titan had grabbed it. But on the little blue planet, the one its sibling, Time, liked, it had found minds to amuse it a plenty. Then, it had gotten its own body! None of the others had ever really done that (well, Reality tried but the bodies died quickly). It got to eat and fly! Until that _stupid_ Titan messed everything up again!!!!

Space couldn’t care less what was happening as long as it was moving. The only living being it had ever really noticed was the one that had absorbed some of its power and had the best motto. “Higher, farther, faster!” Being stuck in a glove was boring, even with its siblings.

Soul just hated everyone and everything. Why do you think it was sitting at the bottom of hole on a place like Vormir?

So, six stones, all unhappy at being stuck in a glove and some _stupid_ Titan asked them to make half the Universe disappear – well, alrighty then…

Tony grabbed onto Peter as he disappeared. No, really, he could feel the kid, but he couldn’t **see** him. All over the universe, beings started bumping into each other, losing track of each other, and just generally being confused.

The stones, based on something Time remembered, did a mental high-five, as they burned the glove and the _stupid_ Titan to bits, leaving a universe with half of all living things invisible.


	2. And They Went Wee Wee Wee All the Way Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I couldn't stop...

Once the stones were free of the gauntlet, they were actually flummoxed for a little on what to do next. The problem was easily solved for Time because its little magic wielder was right there. A little time flux to get back its nice comfy amulet and it was sitting pretty (literally, Time was a handsome stone).

Soul got Reality to send it back to Vormir and once there, did a little cleaning. It didn't need any other souls and sent the woman on her way (and then had Space move the entire planet somewhere nice and quiet).

Space was very excited that the funny green, blue person was around again. It loved the way the green/blue person made holes and it was so mischievous! Easily convinced to pick up Space and get out while the getting was good (it did help that Loki had been one of those turned invisible, but he could use this).

Power just looked around and latched onto the most powerful person it could find. And since the Hulk was no where in evidence, it was Danvers who wound up with it. 

Mind managed to get Time to bring its body back when Time was reconstructing the amulet. There was a whole universe to explore and it had a practically invulnerable body! It sent a whisper through Vision's matrix about how interesting it would be to travel with Danvers and get a look at other parts of the universe. Mind has always been the most companionable of the stones.

Reality was not going to get shoved back in some little container again. Every other stone got something fun and it wanted something like that! This led to a discussion among the stones as they didn't want to deal with Reality destroying the multiverse (again). Soul was the one who suggested the compromise and Reality was OK with it. The old man with the bushy mustache was weird, but he was able to create entire universes, or at least find other people to do it.

And so the stones rested, content, until...


End file.
